User blog:Love Robin/Kim Possible…Villain
Kimberly Anne "Kim" Possible is a Colorado high school sophomore and freelance vigilante. She is unusual in this in that she not only lacks a secret identity, but also remains on good terms with various law enforcement, government, and military agencies. Which really is not much of an endorsement since such entities also routinely outsource to "questionable" contactors. For the most part, Kim's classmates are aware of her activities but do not comment on it unless it affects them directly. At school, she is seen as one of the "popular kids", head of her cheerleading squad, and a straight-A student rather than as a misunderstood outsider/underdog as typical of the genre. An Anti-Hero, Kim manages to hide most of her villainous side by herself mainly targeting other villains with the goal to disrupt their plans, destroy their homes and property, and mainly beat up grown men many times her size. The daughter of a brain surgeon and rocket scientist, Kim's amazing abilities are attributed to "I guess my genetics rocks!". However her parents are overall less martial than her and appear to be rather mundane. Although her father does launch quite a few errant test rockets, allegedly "by accident", and her mother has a tendency to serve "brain loaf" for dinner; allegedly only meatloaf sculpted to look remarkably like human brains, which her ten year old twin brothers eagerly devour with relish. Kim's paternal grandmother, Patricia "Nana" Possible, née Savage, is a retired former aviatrix, the first woman entered into what is now known as the Navy SEALS currently living in a retirement community just north of Orlando, Florida. Her "cowboy" uncle "Slim" Possible is a roboticist with his own spy satellite system which he uses to spy on at least the neighboring properties. He and his daughter, Joss, live sequestered on a Montana farm strangely devoid of hired hands or animals. Completely. Alone. Appearance Kim is a redhead with jade green eyes and ruddy complexion. Her body is slender and toned, befitting a highly active lifestyle of cheerleading and mastering sixteen martial arts. The latter useful for her preferred hobby of putting the "beat down on villains". Examples of her Villainy *Although often responding to requests through her website advertising her availability for Freelance work, she just as often just has her website sysop, elite hacker Wade, follow the movements of her selected victims so she can head over to "stop them" whenever she can (many episodes). Meaning she is not always authorized to get into people's business but does so anyway. *She routinely and on multiple instances drags along her so-called "best friend", Ron Stoppable, on her many "missions". She makes him "act as a distraction", thereby drawing the aim of enemy fire. She frequently endangers the lives of him and other "friends" by taking them into dangerous situations which include deathtraps (many episodes) and if necessary even kidnap them to accompany her (Ron Millionaire). *Despite his constant "contributions" to her efforts, Kim treats her best friend as a tagalong "sidekick" instead of a partner whose life she feels she has the right to control despite any objections from him (The New Ron), including getting him a job without his permission (Bueno Nacho). *Her slave-driving personality knows no limits as she has been known to make ten year old children drill continuously night and day with sports training as if in a boot camp. *She has been known to kill opponents, allegedly clones of herself and friends, without remorse of passing thought as to whether or not they were truly living, thinking beings (Kimitation Nation), as well as uncaring if every person manages to escape from lairs which she triggered to destruct. *Knowingly allows her "best friend" to be lojack microchipped without objection. *She has cultivated a friendship with at least one career and self-proclaimed Evil Villain, Shego, and would routinely pause during a pitched battle with her to have friendly chats (many episodes), and sometimes gets a tad too "frisky" during their tussles, so she may also be a closeted lesbian. *Kim spares no real concern for private property placed in her care to be destroyed without remorse (Sick day). *Despite hypocritical "lip service" that mind control devices are "ferociously unethical", Kim uses them several times. Often for trivial things, such as making children take naps (Twin Factor), and on friends who are standing in her way, even threatening to zap them again if they complain about it later (The Cupid Effect). *Breaking and entering on multiple occasions (many lairs and even malls), even when her "help" has been expressly turned down and rejected (Two to Tutor). It can mostly be summed up that Kim has a self-centered and -serving fluid morality. Trivia *"Kim Anne Possible" anagrams to "Some Pink Lesbian". *Kim's father has been subliminally conditioning her sexual preferences by continually telling her "No Boys!" It is unclear if he intends for her to be a lesbian or he wants her for himself as a Man (and not a "boy"). From her increasingly casual interactions with the villain Shego it seems the former has been taking root. *Category:Abusers *Category:Affably Evil *Category:Amoral *Category:Athletic Villains *Category:Blackmailers *Category:Brainwashers *Category:Bullies *Category:Charismatic villain *Category:Child-Abusers *Category:Control Freaks *Category:Evil Vs. Evil *Category:Fighter *Category:Gadgeteers *Category:Hypocrites *Category:Karma Houdini *Category:Kidnapper *Category:Kim Possible Villains *Category:Martial Artists *Category:Mercenaries *Category:Power-Tool Users *Category:Slavedrivers *Category:Spy *Category:Stalkers *Category:Teenage Villains *Category:Thrill-Seekers *Category:Titular Villains *Category:Villainesses Category:Blog posts